


Dean's Choice

by LolaDiBlack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguity, Angst, Drabble, God!Chuck - Freeform, M/M, Spoiler 6.22 "The Man Who Knew Too Much"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaDiBlack/pseuds/LolaDiBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end...</p><p>He's at a crossroads, lost, looking for a Northern star when his has finally burned out.</p><p>(Set right after 6.22 "The Man Who Knew Too Much")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine!
> 
> Enjoy...

The broken man turned when **he** called his name. The Prophet.

 

“You son of a bitch!” Dean all but roared at the bearded short man dressed in white.

 

“Dean.” The hunter’s face went ashen with the presence of the other being calling his name. The former angel. The new God.

 

Clenching his jaw, he kept sights on the Prophet, who smiled sadly.

 

“You _knew!_ ” 

 

Chuck said nothing but stood there, waiting.

 

“Dean!” Castiel’s voice stabbed him again, but he paid no attention.

 

“Dean?” Oh Sammy! Dean’s eyes burned with unshed tears and besides Sam, Bobby; solemn and silent.

 

There was only one empty road left, full of booze and his faithful Impala.

 

“Dean.” Chuck’s voice was like a peaceful caress, like liquid balsam for his broken soul.

 

Sam and Bobby nodded, Castiel roared.

 

“DEAN!” The smiting never came because Chuck pushed the new God to the ground with a flick of his wrist.

 

“No, my child.” He said and extended his hand to Dean. The broken man looked at the new God for the first time and took the offered hand.

 

They disappeared the next second with the ghost of a scream.

 

**_“DEAN!”_**

 

~~The end?~~

**Author's Note:**

> This been written for more than a year and I've finally got around posting it.


End file.
